


No One Calls Harry's Boyfriend A Bitch (Not Even Draco)

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mute Draco Malfoy, Self-Esteem Issues, but still early in the relationship, dont we all?, draco hates the dentist, mentions of dentists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco cancels their first date last minute, and Harry demands to know why





	No One Calls Harry's Boyfriend A Bitch (Not Even Draco)

Harry stared at the words on the ministry messaging paper, quite gobsmacked. After all this time, all their effort and pining and a million miscommunications Draco was chickening out?

_ I have to cancel our date tonight. _

Their first date. They’d been together for three months now but tonight would have been their first date. Well, until Draco cancelled it. Suddenly a flare of annoyance took hold of Harry and he snatched a pen from Ron’s desk so he could write back a quick  _ Why? _

He didn’t trust himself to write anything else. His insecurity about this newfound relationship could spur his anger into something more ugly. Luckily he didn’t have to wait for a reply very long. 

_ I won’t be in a good mood tonight. I just got back from the dentist and I know you already find me an annoying bitch at the best of times. You do not want to be around me when I am in pain. It is not pretty. If you want we could reschedule for next week?  _

Harry was already making his way to the potions department after finishing the second line. Alright yes  _ maybe _ he had called Draco annoying one or twice, but no one was allowed to call Harry’s boyfriend a bitch. Not even the boyfriend himself, Harry would not stand for it. 

“What is this crap?” Harry tossed the paper onto Draco’s work bench and made the other man look up. “You think I’ll dump you just because you’re having a bad pain day? You think I care so little about what we have?”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprised shock. Then he took a step backwards and pointed first at his mouth, and then the word  _ dentist _ in his latest reply. 

“Oh, you can’t talk.” Harry frowned, taking a moment to change his tacktick before speaking again. “Well, I’ll take that as a good thing because I have some things to say to you. First of all, I will punch anyone who calls you a bitch in the face, and that includes you. I know we’ve both had our fair share of garbage boyfriends but that pattern has ended now, so your low self esteem can piss off and I will make sure that it does. Second, of course I want to reschedule because I love you. I may have confessed to that while half dead but that doesn’t make it any less true. Third, next time you’re in pain I will be the first to know because I love taking care of the people I love more than anything in the world and you are not allowed to keep such a treat away from me, got it?”

Harry had taken a step closer at every item, and now he and Draco were face to face. It meant when draco nodded, their noses brushed and Harry had the perfect opportunity to kiss his lover’s lips. Draco pushed him away before he could though, and quickly grabbed pen and paper. 

_ No kissing _ . _ My mouth hurts.  _

“Okay no kissing, whatever you want.” Harry came up behind Draco and gave him a hug. “Just tell me what you do need. I’m here for you. And if you want to, I’m sure we could arrange for you to get the rest of the day off, deal?”

_ Deal _ . Draco smiled, which Harry couldn’t see but he could feel it in all his other senses.  _ I need a nap.  _

“Then I’ll talk to your boss and you’ll get a nap.” 

_ And drinkable food that isn’t gross. _

“I’ll ask Mrs. Weasley for some soup.” 

_ And I need you.  _ Draco added to the page with a fierce blush.

“Well that’s a lucky coincidence.” Harry grinned and kissed Draco’s shoulder, figuring that that would be okay. He was more than proud of Draco for saying that. His boyfriend had a hard time expressing what he needed when it didn’t concern material things. “Because you already have me.” 

_ Sap _ .

“For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while in pain from the dentist who proceeded to give me a 173 euro bill goddammit sometimes I hate life
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this anyway


End file.
